Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem
Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem is a 4D simulator ride at Universal Animation Studios in Universal Studios Canada. Ride Summary Queue The queue starts in Super Sily Fun Land. In the middle of the area, there is a hand crafted sign reading "Become a minion today!" with a drawing of a minion and a child holding hands. Below the writting is an arrow. The arrow points to the attraction enterance. The enterance is a sign saying the attraction titleand wait time as well as the start of the queue. The queue wwinds out of Super Silly Fun Land and ends up at Gru's house. Once inside his house, riders wind through it. When people are waiting in his house section of the queue, they get to learn about the recruitments of a Minion, the profiles of Gru, Dr. Nefario, Margo, Edith, Agnes and the Minions, filled with scenes from the three movies and the Minion Mini Movies. The guests are also given a Minion-quiz, to let them test themselves to see if they are fully prepared to be a Minion. Pre-Show 1 First, the guests enter the living room and get Minion Goggles (3-D glasses). Then the pre-show starts when Gru shows up on a video monitor (supposedly recording himself "live") welcomes guests to his house and explains them that they will be trained as minions, but he also warns them that danger lurks at every turn. Just as he was about to begin Agnes appears on-screen, chasing Kyle. Then Margo and Edith appear on-screen, asking what he is doing. He introduces his daughters to the audience who, in response, greet the audience. After the introduction for Gru's daughters, Gru begins by explaining Minion Goggles, the latest invention by Dr. Nefario. He tested them on Gru's very own Minions to see how they work, and what the guests should be doing during the demonstration. Gru explains to the audience that they have Nefario's guarantee. This means that the Minion Goggles will last five times longer than the person wearing them. He also explains the safety violations for the goggles. Afterwards, Gru orders the guests to proceed to his lab and also forces them to heed his warns. Next, the doors open to Gru's laboratory. Pre-Show 2 In the lab, Gru along with some Minions enter the room and explains to the riders are there for a reason, which is to serve as Gru's new minions. As Gru is about to begin, however, a Minion, holding a blueprint, interrupts him. Gru excuses the audience to wait a moment so he can read the blueprint the Minion is holding. Gru finds the blueprint good and orders the Minion to ask Dr. Nefario for more dynamite. When the Minions leave, Gru explains his plan of turning everyday ordinary human beings into Minions using a kind of device called the Minion Gun created by Nefario. He tested out on some human beings to see how good it functions, transforming them into Minions of all different shapes and sizes. Next, the whole audience is given a routine body scan to make sure there are not any "human germs" in the lab by using high-density lasers. Gru's daughters show up and explains to the audience to ignore them. All of a sudden, some of the Minions appear holding party supplies, but are forced to retreat when Gru explains: "Not now!", and shoos them away. Agnes and Margo start to explain to the audience that they should not be scared of Gru by calling him "just a big, bald teddy bear". The confident Gru, however, wants to prove it to his daughters by pressing a button on his computer, which causes the fart gun to go off. Edith sniffs the room, then picks up the scent, explaining it "smells like bananas". This causes the Minions to start going mad and some lick on window. When this happens, the girls act natural. Gru, on the other hand, gets annoyed with the unexpected antics of his henchmen. Afterwards, Agnes wants to give a present to Gru. He loves to accept it, but tells her to wait, explaining that he is going to be really behind schedule; also, he has to train the public who are on the verge of becoming Minions. Gru, after his daughters beg, calmly explains to the audience that he will leave his daughters in charge of the training. Once Edith hears this, she explains to the guests that they "are so doomed." Gru, however, orders the public to not listen to her, despite him saying that Edith might be right for once. He leaves the room and wishes the guests good luck, at exactly the same time Agnes attempts to catch up with him to give him her anniversary gift of the girls adoption. Edith, however, explains to her younger sibling that Gru already left, which made Agnes filled with sorrow, realizing that Gru may have forgotten the anniversary of their adoption. Margo says to her that he will not, and that also they have an important job to do: training the audience into Minions for Gru's bidding. Margo's determination to initiate the training causes Edith to be pumped up and say: "Let's do this!". After that, the doors to the ride are opened, the public is let through and Margo instructs to the audience to not put on their minion goggles until they are told to do so by a lab assistant. Ride Riders enter a spaceship-style vehicle. Once in the 10-seat, 4-row vehicle, riders put on their goggles. Riders see Gru's daughters on a hovercraft. Once Edith orders Kevin the Minion to zap the riders, he pulls a lever which activates the Minion Gun, transforming the riders into Minions. Next, the riders get pushed down a long tube to training by the girls. Margo welcomes the guests to the Minion Training Grounds. As the riders slide down and avoid the water sprayers, Margo instructs the riders: "This where we test your "strength, speed and ability to not die". Riders are also forced to dodge deadly lasers, a huge cactus, and fly swatters along the way. Once some Minions, holding "Stop" signs, force them to stop their vehicles. Two Minions are then punched towards a mattress by a huge boxing glove, then the riders are punched down by another, among with two Minions, and unexpectedly stop at a chasm. The girls are forced to create a huge, human hand-like Minion-chain to get across the other side. However, once Edith uses a huge banana as bait, the Minions suddenly get distracted by it, causing the Minion-chain to break apart and the riders to accidentally fall down a long hole to the bomb transportation sector, which is a restricted area; Gru shows up on a huge screen and warns riders that it might be dangerous. The girls are help riders get out of the sector but the bombs start to explode in the bomb transportation room. Agnes loses her gift and the guests attempt to retrieve it by dodging the bombs, also the huge machinery on the verge of crushing the riders and the girls into pieces, like huge razor sharp blades, with Agnes barely catching it. However, when the two Minions that the guests used to follow start to fall down, Gru arrives, attempting to catch them, but he falls down among with them, only to be nearly saved by grabbing hold to the hovering vehicle that Margo, Edith and Agnes are riding. As Agnes is about to give her present to Gru he gets unexpectedly knocked off the vehicle by a huge mallet unseen. The girls continue, but Gru gets hit straight at the riders. The riders then suddenly end up, among with Gru's daughters, get pushed off their vehicle, in another sector. Once off the conveyor belt, Margo, Edith and Agnes are starting to float, making the first realize that they are in the anti-gravity recycling room. To make matters worse, a huge robot arm rises from under and pushes the girls up, ending themselves up being surrounded by claws and other hazards, but they hold on to it. When this happens, Margo warns her younger siblings to just remain hold to the robot arm. However, one of the crushers nearby startles Gru's daughters, causing Agnes to lose her present. Seeing her present floating away, Agnes lets go of Margo's hand, much to the latter's concern, and attempts to float off to recover the gift, narrowly avoiding a bomb. However, once Agnes recovers her one-year present by barely avoiding a huge spiked crusher, she starts floating into a huge oscillating fan, when, all of a sudden, Gru arrives, blocking the crushers with an steel beam, then saves Agnes. Seeing each other, Gru and Agnes give themselves a hug when suddenly the smashers start moving again, leaving Gru no choice but to summon all of his strength to stop the huge crusher just in time, saving all of them, including himself, from being smashed. Because of Gru's strength and pressure that he used to both save Agnes and stop the huge crusher, the anti-gravity recycling room's power goes down, and the riders, along with Gru and his daughters, land safely on a crowd of Minions. Once both the Gru residence and the guests land safely on the Minions, Gru opens Agnes' present, revealing a doll replica of himself. Despite that Agnes says "it's a little squashed", Gru finds it "absolutely perfect", and gives his daughters a hug, also giving the trio "a little something": an amusement park-like anniversary party. Once the huge doors open to the party, the riders follow the Gru residence, now riding on a coaster track, avoiding the party decorations all the way to the stage. Once there, Gru congratulates us of being successful in their training. However, a stray rocket is fired at the Minion Gun, right next to Gru. He protects his daughters, however, the gun breaks and goes off on the riders, causing the effects to be reversed, transforming the guests into humans again. Once this happens, Gru gets disappointed, realizing the riders are "human again," orders someone off-screen for the next group. Post-show After the ride, the door opens to a dance party with the public dancing on Boogie Fever. They then exit into the Super Silly Stuff gift shop, where they can buy Despicable Me merchandise, or get pictures with The Minions. Every once and a while, Gru and his daughters, or Lucy Wilde will do meet and greets outside the shop. Mechanics The first pre-show room looks like Gru's living room. Gru shows up on a TV. In the second pre-show, everyone shows up on a "glasses-free" 3-D screen built into the wall. When the gun is set off, the scent of banana's fills the room. Each of the 8 vehicles are on top of a 6-DOF motion base. The vehicles are actually enclosed space-ship-style vehicles with a large 3-D screen in the front. Each vehicle is equipped with a Dolby 7.1 sound system. The vehicles move to what is happening onscreen. Physical effects support it. Wind blows on riders throughout. When the water sprayers are used on the minions, water is squirted form the ceiling. Lighting effect are used frequently. Heat is used whenever something blows up. The scent of bananas and fire is used. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar * This ride takes place before Despicable Me 2. * This is similar to the same ride at Universal Studios Florida and Universal Studios Hollywood except with an enclosed vehicle.